great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Uchiha
' ' Character's name ' Kenji Uchiha' Clan's Name Uchiha Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name JerichoKeelia Age 12 Birthday 01/10 Gender Male Weight 116 lbs (base-88 + Gear 28 Lbs) Height 5'1 Relationship Status Single Alignment Nuetral Unique Traits ( What makes your RPC different from other's skill wise, ex: Fast Healing, Quicker learner, etc.. Come up with your own unique one, it'll be fun. ) Occupation Ninja Allies (''None'' for now) Enemies (''None for now)'' First Nature Fire Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior Like most Uchiha he is proud of whom he is, he is also proud of becoming a ninja, he does not harbor the idea that all uchiha are stronger because frankly they are not, which is a odd way of thinking, He is a happy go lucky guy, whom talks openly with his friends barely with people he does not know, he respects his superiors, they got there for a good reason, and is the first to rush into battle headfirst, and usually is willing to be the last to leave the field of battle. Nindo Being an Uchiha?, yeah I am proud of who I am. Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) '''Companion/Familiar/Pet (This section you have to discuss with the council members but if allowed this is where you tell about your companion who walks alongside you, for ex: A dog, cat, bird? ) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # Great fireball technique 2. Phoenix Immortal fire Technique 3. Flame Bullet Biography (( will post soon, gonna use word to get it typed out ) Role play Reference List * Casual: Team One Introductions (2 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One A Tree Climbing (4 points-Completed-) * Training: Team One: Walking On Water Technique (4 points-Open-) '''Approved by: '''Kane/